Innocence
by RyuuseiHeartsxx
Summary: And because Hinamori Momo is so innocent, Matsumoto decides she wants to help her out. Short oneshot.


**Wow. it's been _such_ a long time since I've written an anime fic. Sorry if its... weird. LOL. **

**Rate&Review!! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, what do _you_ think? **

**Pairing: HitsuHina. 'Cause for some reason, I really like this pairing. **

* * *

**Innocence **

_By: Ryuusei.Heartsxx_

_(A.k.a. Machi!xx of the JE fandom) _

Hinamori Momo, shinigami and vice-captain of squad five of the Gotei 13, was in fact, innocent beyond all innocent. So sleeping with a certain captain never really felt like a problem to her. All they were doing was just sleeping on the same bed, they didn't _do_ anything. But of course, that certainly was _not_ what the tenth squad vice-captain thought.

"What the hell."

Hinamori opened her eyes slowly, waking up to the horror stricken face of her fellow vice-captain. She sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Rangiku-chan, ah, good morning." She greeted her with a yawn.

Matsumoto, still scarred from the fact that her friend was _in the same bed_ as her captain, turned around and clasped her hands over her eyes, trying not to think what might have happened the night before.

Hitsugaya stirred a bit, but only turned to the other side, facing away from Hinamori and towards the wall.

"H-Hina – Hina, what are you **doing in his bed**?!" Matsumoto cried out.

Hinamori blinked.

"Sleeping, until you came in and woke me up that is." She said quite calmly. She turned to captain next to her and shook him a bit.

"Shiro-chan…"

"Ten more minutes…" he muttered, waving her hand away to stop the shaking.

"But Rangiku-chan is here…"

Hitsugaya immediately jumped up from the bed with his eyes wide open, to see his vice-captain with her arms wrapped around her legs, whispering to herself.

"Matsumoto! What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled as he jumped off the bed and put the shirt that was folded neatly beside him. He ran up to her and tried to say something, but she had already run out of the room and outside the building, screaming "TAICHOU AND HINA!"

Hinamori blinked again.

"Did we do something wrong?" she asked him with a sweet voice.

He didn't respond and ran out of the room, attempting to shut his vice-captain up. Hinamori tilted her head to the side a bit and jumped off the bed and ran to back the fifth squad building to get ready.

--------

"Hina! What do you mean _"nothing"_? How could that be –"

"Ran-chan! Could you lower your voice?" Hinamori cut her off. Through the entire lunch, her best friend had went on and on about what she had seen earlier that day.

After a few minutes, Hinamori had managed to calm her friend down a bit.

"…could you stop being so obsessive about it? He doesn't even like me _in that way_…"

Matsumoto blinked and burst out laughing.

"Oi, Hina, I know a lot of people say you're oblivious—and sometimes you really are—but _this_ is taking it a bit too far, don't you think?"

Hinamori tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Matsumoto hit herself on the forehead.

"Okay, let me break it down to you simple: how do _not_ know that Taichou likes you?"

Hinamori stared at her in confusion. "But he doesn't."

Matsumoto hit herself on the forehead again.

"Why else would he let you sleep – you know what, never mind. Anyways, did _you_ tell him you liked him yet?"

Hinamori's eyes widened. "B-but I – I don't like him like that!"

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "Hina, if you don't do anything soon, someone's going to take him from you! I've heard that fifth seat from the third squad was eyeing him!"

"But—"

"HINA!"

So, _that_ was when Matsumoto decided that she was going to help Hinamori get her captain, _no matter what the cost was_ (i.e. piles and piles of paperwork). And so, the game started.

**Attempt #1: Straight up and just telling him. **

"Okay Hina, you can do this!" Matsumoto cheered her on.

Hinamori gave her an uncomfortable look and looked towards the captain that was currently training.

"I don't think I can do this…" she whispered.

"Ah, come on! Now, go!" Matsumoto pushed her out from behind the bush and towards Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Shiro-chan…" she called.

He looked over and stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.

"Don't call me that."

Hinamori looked towards the ground and stared at it for a bit.

"Momo, is there something you need?" he asked.

She muttered something incoherent and Hitsugaya gave her a strange look.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked.

And in the end, Hitsugaya gave her a look as she turned around and ran into a bush. He swore he heard a small scream.

**Attempt #2: Polite and innocent (a.k.a. giving the boy many, **_**many**_** hints.) **

"Hina, okay, you've _got_ to do this, 'cause the last time… well, it didn't really work out like I planned."

Hina gave her and awkward laugh and scratched the back of her head. Matsumoto rolled her eyes and pushed her into the tenth squad building.

"But we didn't even go over the plan—oh, hello Shi – _Hitsugaya-taichou._" She said with a smile.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Hinamori gave him a fake questioned look.

"Since when did you start calling me "_Hitsugaya-taichou_"? Is something wrong?"

Hinamori let out a cute giggle (almost giving Hitsugaya a heart-attack) and said,

"No, of course nothing is wrong! You've always wanted me to call you that, right?"

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow again. "Nothing happened that would cause trouble, right?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Okay, this was starting to creep him out.

Hinamori turned her head a bit and looked at Matsumoto that was hidden in the nearby bush. Matsumoto nodded and she nodded back.

"Ah! It's so cold!" Hinamori burst out (which seemed kind of odd to Hitsugaya, seeing that it was the middle of summer). Hinamori quickly ran up to Hitsugaya and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"You'll keep me warm, right Hitsugaya-taichou?" she said in a soft voice. Hitsugaya stiffened as Matsumoto almost cried as her plans began to work.

"I – ah…" he pushed her off and turned around and ran to his room locking the door.

Hinamori only stood there with her back slouched and her mouth wide open and stared at the door as Matsumoto fell over.

**Attempt #3 (**Matsumoto's last and final attempt**): _Something that isn't so innocent._**

Matsumoto twitched.

"You guys are too innocent."

Hinamori shrugged. "Hey, wasn't my fault last time."

Matsumoto snapped her fingers as the light bulb beside her head lit up.

"That's it!"

"Huh?" Hinamori knew this wasn't going to be good.

Matsumoto turned and whispered something into Hinamori's ear. Only god knows what they were talking about, but _it was_ something that made Hinamori's face turn into a bright red.

It was still around three o'clock as Matsumoto managed to unlock her captain's door and push her best friend in. Hinamori _tried_ to escape, but Matsumoto slammed the door on her and locked it before she could do anything. Hinamori sighed and turned to Hitsugaya that was sitting up from his bed and staring at her.

She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"Ah, Momo, I'm sorry about—" but before he could finish, Hinamori grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

At first he only sat there with his eyes wide open. He _thought_ about trying to push her off, but decided that it was best the he just gave in. He continued to kiss her back, and after a while, he pushed her back, making her fall onto her backwards on his bed.

Outside of the room, Matsumoto clenched the doorknob tightly and her ear pressed up against the door. After a while, she thought it was best if she left as she heard her best friend let out an "eep!". That was when she suddenly realized that,

Maybe Hinamori Momo wasn't so innocent after all.


End file.
